1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote starting device and a remote starting method and, more particularly, to a remote starting device and a remote starting method for starting an engine of a vehicle by remote control.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Lately, a remote starting device which starts an engine of a vehicle by remote control has been commercially practical (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Application No. 1994-1748 and Japanese Kokai No. 1998-252519). FIG. 11 is a block diagram schematically showing the principal part of an engine starting system comprising a conventional remote starting device.
When an ignition key 1 is inserted into a key cylinder 2 by a user and is turned to the starter position, an ACC signal, an IG signal and a starter signal are provided from the key cylinder 2 to an engine controller 3. When receiving these signals, the engine controller 3 activates a self starter motor 4 so as to start an engine.
To the remote starting device 5, a key detector 6 for detecting that the ignition key 1 has been inserted in the key cylinder 2, a door opening/closing detector 7 for detecting the opening/closing of doors, a parking brake application detector 8 for detecting the application of a parking brake and a selector lever position detector 9 for detecting in which position a selector lever is are connected. In the remote starting device 5, that the ignition key 1 has been inserted in the key cylinder 2, the open/closed state of the doors, that the parking brake is applied and that the selector lever is in the parking position can be recognized.
When receiving a signal instructing to start the engine from a transmitter 10 being carried by the user, the remote starting device 5 judges whether the signal is proper (or whether the signal is not a signal sent from any transmitter other than the transmitter 10). When the signal is judged to be proper, whether a remote starting condition (for example, the ignition key 1 has not been inserted in the key cylinder 2, the doors are closed, the parking brake is applied and the selector lever is in the parking position) has been met is judged. When it is judged that the remote starting condition has been met, an ACC relay 5a, an IG relay 5b and a ST relay 5c are rendered in the ON state so as to provide the ACC signal, IG signal and starter signal to the engine controller 3. Here, the ACC relay 5a and IG relay 5b are kept in the ON state until the engine is stopped, while the ST relay 5c is kept in the ON state for a few seconds (e.g. 2-3 seconds).
When receiving these signals, the engine controller 3 activates the self starter motor 4 so as to start the engine, similarly to the case where the ignition key 1 is inserted into the key cylinder 2 and is turned to the starter position. FIG. 12 shows a timing chart from the reception of a signal instructing to start the engine transmitted from the transmitter 10 to a start of the engine.
If a preset time (e.g. 10-15 minutes) elapsed in a state where the remote starting condition has been met after the engine start, the remote starting device 5 turns the ACC relay 5a and IG relay 5b to the OFF state so as to stop providing the ACC signal and IG signal to the engine controller 3. When the engine controller 3 comes not to receive these signals, it stops driving the self starter motor 4 so as to stop the engine. FIG. 13 shows a timing chart from the reception of a signal instructing to start the engine transmitted from the transmitter 10 through a start of the engine up to a stop of the engine. Thus, in the case of starting the engine by remote control, a warm-up is conducted for the preset time.
The engine started by remote control continues running in a state where the vehicle has been parked. Therefore, if the warm-up continues for a long time, the temperature of exhaust gas emitted from the engine becomes too high and the heat in a muffler or the like remains, so that there is a risk of fire if there is something flammable near the muffler.
The exhaust gas emitted from the vehicle sometimes contains toxic gas (such as carbon monoxide, nitrogen oxides and hydrocarbon). If the warm-up continues for a long time similarly to the above, the amount of toxic gas around the vehicle becomes too large in some cases. Particularly, when the engine starting by remote control is conducted on a vehicle housed in a garage, there is a risk that toxic gas fills the garage, resulting in a dangerous situation. Therefore, if the engine starting by remote control is conducted and the warm-up is repeatedly conducted, there is a risk of fire or a dangerous situation as described above.
In order to solve the above problems, methods disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 1994-1748 and Japanese Kokai No. 1998-252519 are exemplified, wherein an exhaust temperature sensor or a gas sensor for detecting a toxic gas concentration is mounted on a vehicle, and the engine is stopped when the output level from the exhaust temperature sensor or gas sensor reaches a prescribed value or more. However, the exhaust temperature sensor or gas sensor is not so low priced.